gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Role You Were Born to Play
The Role You Were Born to Play '(Source) is the fifth episode of ''Glee's fourth season, and the seventy-first episode overall. This episode is set to premiere on November 8th, 2012, after a five-week hiatus. The episode will be directed by Brad Falchuk. Source and Written by Michael Hitchcock Source Filming began on September 6th 2012. Source Spoilers Plot * With auditions for the school’s musical in full swing, not all the gleeks are eager to participate; while some see getting cast as a shot at acceptance, others have less altruistic goals. Meanwhile, an unlikely advisor helps Will and Emma work through a rough patch in their relationship, the arrival of student Ryder Lynn proves to be a game-changer for several members of New Directions past and present, Sue finds a new narrow-minded cause to champion, and four finalists face off for the lead roles as the cast for “Grease” is announced. Source McKinley High *The school production is going to be Grease, with multiple contenders for the roles of Sandy and Danny. Source *The musical Grease will be in this episode and Glease. Source Mercedes *Mercedes will be back for this episode and Glease. Source Mike and Tina *Mike will also be back for this episode and Glease. Source *Harry Shum Jr. says that when Mike resurfaces in Episode 5, “You’ll get a little more explanation on how that ended. ” As he notes, “It’s always difficult when you have a long distance relationship” – especially when one party appears to be faring just fine, if not better, during the separation. “Mike’s always been a straight-A student, so he is doing really well college, and I think that’s what’s difficult for them,” Shum ventures. “Tina doesn’t know how to really figure that out.”Source *With Mike back in episode five, Tina will experience a bit of remorse when her ex-boyfriend returns to McKinley to help Artie. "You see them reunite and it's definitely harder for her than she thought," Ushkowitz teases, noting Mike will have an easier time handling their reunion. "He just said, 'This is what happened, and I'm going to come back and do my thing, and we're going to be civil and see each other, and that's it.' His return may push her back again." Adds Shum: "A lot of times things end and they come back together or they end for good. I'm more interested to see what's going to happen in the future; it shakes it up a bit." Source Sugar and Artie *Sugar has a role in the musical. "She gets the most appropriate part for her character: kind of a joker, kind of a little outrageous." Vanessa Lengies says. Source *Things heat up between Sugar and Artie again. "There's some sprinkle of Artie and Sugar coming back again." she says. Source Emma and Beiste *Beiste will try to encourage Emma not go to Washington. Source *Emma will teach Will the true meaning of love. Source Finn and Ryder *Finn helps "McKinley newbie" Ryder get into New Directions. (Source) *About his role on Glee, Blake Jenner had this to say, "It's pretty much my story kicked up a notch: I was an athlete in high school and I was a nice guy who was there for my friends and this character really embodies all of that," Jenner says, noting Ryder is an existing student at McKinley. In keeping with what Murphy previewed on Twitter, Ryder will indeed come complete with a potential love interest. "I do like someone, and you see that," he previews.Source *They both sing Juke Box Hero. *Ryder auditions for the school play by accident.Source *Will wants Finn to take over New Directions. Source *Ryder is a really great athlete but he is having trouble in his class work. He has dyslexia. Source Scenes *Cory was filming on the McKinley set. Source *Dot-Marie Jones has returned to filming and has filmed 2 scenes with Matthew and Jayma. (9/11) Source *Cory filmed a scene which was described on Twitter as " A Step in a Different Direction for Mr Finn Hudson." (9/11). Source *Lea filmed a scene a dancing scene NYADA (9/11). Source *Harry Shum Jr. was at a dance rehearsal with the newer cast members (9/11). Source *Melissa Benoist filmed a scene with Alex Newell (9/12). Source *Amber Riley has return to filming and has filmed a scene with Cory, Kevin and Harry in the auditorium (9/12) .Source *Melissa and Alex filmed a scene with Jane (9/13).Source *Blake Jenner has had his first day of shooting (9/13) Source *Lea filmed a scene with Amber today (9/14). Source *Lea and Chris were filming on the McKinley set. (9/14) Source *Cory and Dot filmed a scene together (9/18) Source *Naya is filming on the McKinley set today (9/21) Source *Cory Monteith is covering Foreigner’s “Juke Box Hero” alongside Glee Project Season 2 champ Blake Jenner, who’ll recur as McKinley newbie Ryder Lynn. “It was cool, because I felt like I was passing the torch in a sort of awesome way,” previews Monteith. “Ryder inadvertently auditions New Directions, and it turns into a fantasy in his head, which explodes into dancing girls, throngs of screaming women in the crowd, and he turns into the ‘Juke Box Hero.’ He’s on drums, and I’m on lead vocals. It’s epic.” Source Music *Cory, Darren and Chord were in the studio. (8/20) Source however this could be for Makeover or The Break-Up. *Lea was in the studio recording a duet (8/25) Source however this could be for The Break-Up. *Dean was in the studio (8/25) Source However, this could be for The Break-Up *Chris and Jayma were in the studio. (8/27) Source *Lea was in the studio. (8/27) However this could be for The Break-Up. Source *Naya was in the studio. (8/29). Source *Cory was in the studio. (8/31). Source *Melissa, Jacob and Blake probably will sing Hand Jive from Grease Source *Cory was in the studio (9/17) However it could be for either this episode or Grease Source *Becca was most likely in the studio (9/14) Source *Both Chord and Chris were in the studio (9/19) However it could be for either this episode or Grease. Source Songs *Born to Hand Jive' from ''Grease. Sung by Marley, Jake, and Ryder. Source *'Juke Box Hero' by Foreigner. Sung by Finn and Ryder. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Rachel and''' TBA'. Source *'TBA''' by P!nk. Sung by TBA. Source *'Beauty School Dropout' by Grease. Sung by Blaine. Source Promo *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Kitty. Source *'You're The One I Want?' by Grease Sung by TBA PROMO Song notes: *Cassandra July will be performing a Grease song. It is speculated to be this episode, but it is not yet confirmed. Source Trivia *At thirty characters and seven words, this episode's title is the longest of all the Glee episode titles, beating out "The Rocky Horror Glee Show" by four characters and two words. *This is the second time that the fifth episode of a season will air on November 8. The First Time also aired on November 8 in 2011. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Source *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste. Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart Source *Alex Newell as Wade Adams Source *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose Source *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman Source *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn. Source *Becca Tobin as Kitty Source Gallery Finn4x05.jpg 577044_403074629746427_552533271_n.jpg Ccc1.jpg Tumblr madey0M5qU1rt9qw3o1 500.jpg Tumblr madf6qXfEI1rdjhwuo1 500.jpg tumblr_magykjfvFW1r91bhh.png tumblr_magyfvgcb01r91bhh.png tumblr_magygsFol61r91bhh.png tumblr_magyi2wsld1r91bhh.png Adad.jpg Cs.jpg Ar.jpg A3Ak9BICIAAlXGV.jpg Grease.jpg A3wD6lWCEAEKTsa.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes